


Lost

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Ice Queen, but have the Weiss content, it's Weiss internal conflict I guess, rooster teeth should've let her punch Jacques, she deserves better, sorry in advance, this is a vent too I guess, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: The fall of Beacon left Weiss in the worst place possible for her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lost

“You've become much harder to handle as you've grown older. Not like your brother. Whitley does what he's told as soon as he's told,” Jacques scoffed. 

Weiss had been summoned to her father’s office only moments before. She hated being here, in Atlas, in the Schnee Manor. 

She kept silent, waiting for him to continue and he did.   
“You don't do as you are told unless it suits you. Not to mention that entire fiasco with going to Beacon instead of Atlas,” 

Weiss didn't look him in the eye. She kept her gaze on the ground, unable to make sense of her thoughts. She tuned out her father then, anxiety mounting in her chest as her hands balled into fists at her sides. 

She couldn't listen anymore. 

Weiss turned and left the office without a word, striding down the corridor with nothing but contempt. 

The ex-heiress found herself outside, sinking down to the steps that led to the front door. 

“Weiss,”   
“General,” she looked up to see James Ironwood.   
“What are you doing out here?”   
“I just needed some air,” James nodded, an incomprehensible look crossing his face momentarily. 

Weiss got to her feet, smoothing out her skirt. Her head was warring with her heart, thoughts clouding any decision that either one might suggest. 

“What are you doing here?” Weiss asked.   
“I need a word with your father,”   
“Oh.” 

An awkward silence stretched until James cleared his throat.   
“I’ll, uh,”   
“Yes, of course,” Weiss shuffled out of the way. 

Once again, Weiss was alone. 

After Beacon fell and her father had brought her back to Atlas, not by choice, Weiss was lost. 

She'd been given freedom by going to Beacon and being away from her father’s command. Weiss treasured that freedom, and her friends. She missed them of course, Weiss didn't know how not to. 

After Beacon fell, that freedom was torn from her grasp faster than lightning. 

It hurt. It should do, she knew that. But it hurt much more than Weiss ever expected it to. 

She doesn't know what to do now. 

She doesn't know who she's meant to be.

She's lost.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah this is kind of a vent actually. I used Weiss as a conduit character (is that even a thing? I doubt it) but uh, have the angst.
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
